Forte Sherard
Forte Sherard (シェラルドフォルテ, Sherarudo Forte) is a secondary main character in both Mamotte! Lollipop and Madotte! Mamotte! Lollipop. History Most of Forte’s past is unknown. One day, Forte and his mother attend a party, when suddenly, a large bird appears. A young girl had summoned it, and then ran off. People began to whisper about how the girl is cursed. Forte’s mother mentions that this girl is his cousin, and to stay away from her. When practicing his magic with his mother, Forte could not get the girl out of his mind, and was compelled to go after her. The girl’s name turned out to be San. She didn’t understand why he had come to see her, and so he explained that he wanted to be her friend. This surprised her, though she was willing to play with him. After getting yelled at by her grandfather for seeing her mother, San goes into the forest with Forte, where she tells him she tells him of her curse, which has caused her mother to become ill. She tells him that her mother had told her to keep smiling, and that she would get better if San just kept doing that. Though she wondered why her mother wasn’t getting any better. Forte didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth, and so he just sat there and held her hand. Eventually, San’s mother passed, and Forte met up with San at the funeral. San looked happy, as if nothing had happened. When Forte asked her if she was alright, she seemed to be clueless as to what he was talking about. This disgusted many people, and they whispered about how San was cursed. Forte was angered by this, and so he yelled at them all, telling them that she was not cursed. He then grabbed San’s hand and ran off with her into the woods. There, he told her it was okay to cry in front of him, and to only smile when she was having fun. He said that he knew her heart, and that he would always be beside her. San then burst into tears, mourning over her mother. Personality Forte is a very patient boy, always putting up with San. He is a good cook, and dislikes when San makes him cross-dress. Despite his exasperation with San's antics, in the end, he cares deeply for her. Plot Forte and San are both examinees in the Magic Exam. When they learn that Nina Yamada has accidentally swallowed the Crystal Pearl, they kidnap her, planning to keep her for the remainder of the exams. While San was enjoying time with Nina, both of them eating cake together, Forte was complaining about having to watch over her for so long. When San heard this, she suggested they kill Nina and then extract the pearl. San and Forte constantly go after Nina in attempts to get the pearl, but they always fail. Forte is rather intent on completing the exams, however, this is rather difficult considering San has been known to ruin their plans. At the end of the exam, Forte and San end up failing (except in the anime, where they defeat the Black Pearl with the others and pass). The two have seemed to have taken a liking to the human world, and so they stay there. It is stated by Michiyo Kikuta that Forte and San do not have romantic feelings for each other, but there are some implications that they do. An example of this is when San and Zero catch a nearly naked Forte leaning towards Nina. Although it is a complete misunderstanding, San and Zero do not know this. San is fuming and demands Forte to make a lot of food for her. Forte is terrified of San when she does this. Later, when Nina gets kidnapped by Kingdom, Forte and San go to help rescue her. After Zero dies, Forte plans on helping Ichî defeat Joker. San gets worried and cries, she reminds Forte he promised not to leave her, and begs him to stay. At the end of the book, San tells Forte she loves him, and he returns her feelings. He then tells her that they will stay together forever, and San kisses him on the cheek. In the sequel, Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop we learn that two years after Zero and Ichî passed the exam, that San and Forte passed as well. They are now contestants in the Advanced Magical Exams. When they realize that Nina has once again swallowed the item needed to pass the exams, they plan to capture her, though this time they don’t intend on killing her. Instead, they explain that they will keep her in a giant bird cage until the end of the exam. San, Forte, and the other contestants join Nina’s school to keep an eye on her and collect shards of the Crystal Drop when they get the chance. They play a rather minor role in the rest of the series. Near the end of the series, Al tricks them and the other contestants into coming to the magical world. When they figure out the exams have been canceled, they plan on going to find Zero and Ichî and helping them retrieve the Stardust Stone, so that the exams may continue. In the end, they once again fail the exams. We don’t ever find out if San and Forte ever pass the exams, but we can assume that they do. In the epilogue of the first series, Forte is set up in an arranged marriage with Rokka by his grandfather. When San hears this, she breaks in to the marriage meeting. She ruins the marriage meeting by sending Step Cats everywhere. Forte calls her an idiot, and tells her that Grandfather will not forgive them, though he is smiling and seems somewhat amused when he says this. So San and Forte end up together, though it is unknown if they get married, since it is never stated. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Examinees Category:Males